vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
RoboCop (Prime Directives)
Summary OCP Crime Prevention Unit 001 or RoboCop is a cyborg police officer, created with the remains of brutally murdered officer Alex Murphy. Alex J. Murphy (1953 - 1990) was a model police officer and family man prior to his death. Subsequently, his remains were used to create OCP Crime Prevention Unit 001 - better known as RoboCop. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: RoboCop, Alex J. Murphy Version 1.1, Murph Origin: RoboCop: Prime Directives Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cyborg law enforcer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Enhanced Senses, H2H Combat, Master Marksman, Information Analysis, minor Resistance to Electricity, Driving Proficiency Attack Potency: Wall level (Can penetrate kevlar vests as well as titanium armor both physically and with his weapon) Speed: Normal Human, Subsonic in vehicles, Supersonic attack speed and Reactions (Shot down bullets in mid flight with his own gun) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Comparable to RoboCable who pried open a sliding door) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Was only knocked out by a M203 Grenade Launcher fired upon him at point blank range) Stamina: High, can continue fighting so long as his power pack has charge Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with gun Standard Equipment: Auto-9, terminal strip, vehicles * Auto-9: RoboCop's primary weapon, the Auto-9 remains stored in a mechanical holster which deploys from RoboCop's right leg. It is also modified so it will not fire unless RoboCop is the one using it. Though unnamed in the films, the script referenced the Auto-9 by name and it subsequently made it into promotional materials including action figures. In Prime Directives, it could fire various types of ammunition which RoboCop could select at any given time from his HUD interface. Among the available ammunition types were standard rounds, armor piercing rounds capable of penetrating Kevlar and even his own armor, and less-then lethal ammunition. The base weapon is a Beretta 93R. * Terminal strip: RoboCop's terminal strip is a sharp spike-like device that protrudes from RoboCop's right fist. This device can be used by RoboCop to interface with a corresponding data port in order to download information from the police database and compare information he's gathered from his missions with the police database. Later, he would also use the terminal strip to kill the criminal known as Bone Machine. Intelligence: Is a skilled and somewhat cunning combatant when he needs to be and his computerized brain affords him outstanding processing power. Standard Tactics: Fundamental to his operational limits are RoboCop's Prime Directives, a set of rules, unbreakable and unbendable, that RoboCop is firmware bound to uphold. They are as follows: #"Serve the public trust" #"Protect the innocent" #"Uphold the law" Weaknesses: * He moves quite slowly on foot - at the pace of an average human. He is also exceptionally heavy. * Still limited to mechanical maintenance, which means he needed servicing and tune-ups from time to time. * His remaining human tissue and organs can be a liability, and needed to be monitored as well. * His programming prevents him from targeting children. * In the wrong hands he can be programmed to be incompetent, corrupted or a dangerous threat to society. * RoboCop occasionally had flashbacks of his previous life as Alex J. Murphy, which caused him to have "dreams" when he was in his recharging state. This sometimes caused him to sleepwalk or wake up in shock. Explanations The OCP Crime Prevention Unit 001 was afforded the fastest reflexes made possible by modern technology, a memory assisted by an on-board computer, and programmed with a lifetime experience in on-the-street law enforcement. Perception RoboCop had an internal zoom capability for better aim as well as tracking. RoboCop also had different vision modes. His systems used a grid which was crucial to RoboCop's targeting as well as bullet trajectory, allowing him to make ricochet shots. His programming prevented him from targeting children, which allowed Hob to shoot RoboCop and escape the Nuke drug lab. He also had a recorder which could detect voice fluctuations and stress as well as play back audio/visual. This recording capability enabled RoboCop to document any situation he encountered with perfect recall and unbiased neutrality, with his memory being deemed through legal agreement as admissible evidence in a court of law. RoboCop also possessed a directional microphone with which he could track conversations from a distance. It was very sensitive, as he could hear vehicles approaching from afar despite being indoors. Body structure RoboCop's body, while incorporating portions of Alex Murphy's living tissue, was largely electronic and mechanical. This interior structure was protected by an armored shell composed laminated with kevlar, making RoboCop incredibly resilient against both bombs and bullets, as well as extreme impacts such as being hit by cars and falling off skyscrapers. The body armor could sustain multiple of high-caliber rounds before damage began to appear on the armor itself. It was also highly resistant to heat, as RoboCop was unaffected after being caught in a gas station explosion. His visor was made of the same material and a black strip of bulletproof anti-fog glass which protected the cranium apparatus and eyes. The visor also had an undercloth of Kevlar which protected the neck and covered up any wires. The visor was attached with screws. When the visor was removed, only the front of Murphy's face, from the top of the neck up, was exposed; the back of his head was entirely mechanical. His right hand also contains a spike (referred to by fans as a "dataspike" and by production as the "terminal strip") which is used to retrieve or display data from any computer bank with a corresponding port. In RoboCop: Creating a Legend, a bonus feature on the RoboCop: 20th Anniversary DVD, it is speculated that Murphy's face was removed from his corpse and implanted on the cyborg's head to give RoboCop a sense of identity. This psychological disruption RoboCop may have experienced is explained from the basis that a person whose memory has been erased would still possess the memory of being human and would suffer a psychotic breakdown if that person saw the reflection of a robotic image instead of their original image of humanity. Gallery File:FletcherMurph.jpg|Alex Murphy File:FletcherMurphyUnmasked.jpg|Unmasked Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RoboCop Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Adults Category:Police Officers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gun Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Drivers Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Married Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9